February 12
1920 Oswego Daily Palladium- Birney Lynch’s Plan Would Like To Locate All-Syracuse Team For Rest Of The Season Birney Lynch, owner of the All-Syracuse basketball five, has written here to secure games for his team. It is understood that Birney would like to locate his team here for the remainder of the season under the name of All-Oswego. Syracuse Herald- All-Syracuse Defeats Akron All-Syracuse’s basketball team added another victory to its list Wednesday night when it defeated the Goodyear team of Akron, O., by a score of 25 to 13. After the first two minutes of play the game was slow and uninteresting, the only question being the margin of victory for the locals. One enlivening session came early in the second half when the visitors, by batting the ball rather than pitching it, scored a few baskets. But they never came close to the Syracuse score. The first half ended with the score 13 to 1, Syracuse leading. The visitors managed to score five field goals in the second period, but it is hardly likely that they would have tallied any two-point counters if the Syracuse men had not relaxed in their defense play under the foe’s basket. The score of Wednesday night’s game follows: ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf (2-0-4), Rafter, rf (2-0-4), Tormey, c (1-0-2), Crisp, lg (3-5-11), Casey, rg (2-0-4), Sweltzer, c (0-0-0), Simons, rg (0-0-0) TOTALS (10-5-25). GOODYEAR: Thompkinson, lf (2-0-4), Kieb, rf (0-0-0), Coombs, c (0-0-0), Loback, lg (1-3-5), Haley, rg (0-0-0), Schaffer, lg (2-0-4) TOTALS (5-3-13). Score at half time- All-Syracuse 13, Goodyear 1. Referee- B.O. Murphy. Timer- Dorsey. Scorer- Nolan. Syracuse Journal- Goodyear Five No Match For Local Athletes The summary: ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf (2-0-4), Rafter, rf (2-0-4), Tormey, c (1-0-2), Crisp, lg (3-5-11), Casey, rg (2-0-4), Simons, rg (0-0-0), Sweltzer, c (0-0-0) TOTALS (10-5-25). GOODYEAR: Haley, rg (0-0-0), Loback, lg (1-3-5), Coombs, c (0-0-0), Kieb, rf (0-0-0), Thompkinson, lf (2-0-4), Schaffer, lg (2-0-4) TOTALS (5-3-13). The All-Syracuse basketball team defeated the Goodyear Five of Akron, O., at the Armory last night by the score of 25 to 13. Superior team play and passwork enabled the locals to win from the visitors. Syracuse put the game away on ice in the first half at the close of which Capt. Jim Tormey’s men led 13 to 1. So effective was the guarding of the local five that the Goodyear athletes were unable to cage a throw from the field. In the first twenty minutes of play Crisp was high individual point-getter for All-Syracuse, he alone scoring within two points of the total number registered by Akron. Elmer Kieb, former Syracuse University basketball and baseball player, held down one of the forward positions for the Goodyear five. He was so closely watched during the evening by Crisp and Casey that he failed to score. The playing of Schaffer, visiting left forward, featured for Akron. Syracuse Post Standard- Goodyear Five Outclassed By Local Players Crisp’s Aggregation Wins, 25 To 13, Over Ohio Basket Tossers; Team Play Excels; All-Syracuse Completely Bewilders Visitors With Fast Floor Work Exhibiting the same clever team play that has enabled them to stay toughened over all opponents on the Armory court this season, the All-Syracuse five scored an easy triumph, 25 to 13, over the Goodyear quintet of Akron, O., before 1,200 spectators at the Armory last night. Captain Tormey and his mates completely outclassed the boys from Ohio at all stages of the contest. All-Syracuse began a drive for baskets shortly after the opening whistle and at the end of the first half led the visitors, 13 to 1. Every member of the local team with the exception of Sweltzer and Simons, who substituted in the closing minutes of play, participated in the scoring. The basket shooting of Manager Crisp featured the local pilot netting three baskets from the field and five from the foul line. Elmer Kieb, former Syracuse University star playing at right forward for the visitors, was closely watched by the local players and failed to tally. The star of the invading five proved to be Schaffer, a substitute forward, who was sent in during the second period. Schaffer’s play was of a high order and he drew repeated plaudits from the crowd. Next Tuesday night the All-Syracuse team will oppose the fast Ogdensburg five at the Alhambra, the change in courts being necessary because of the preparations at the Armory for the annual auto show. The summary of last night’s game: ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf (2-0-4), Rafter, rf (2-0-4), Tormey, c (1-0-2), Crisp, lg (3-5-11), Casey, rg (2-0-4), Simons, rg (0-0-0), Sweltzer, c (0-0-0) TOTALS (10-5-25). GOODYEAR: Haley, rg (0-0-0), Loback, lg (1-3-5), Coombs, c (0-0-0), Kieb, rf (0-0-0), Thompkinson, lf (2-0-4), Schaffer, lg (2-0-4) TOTALS (5-3-13). Score at halftime- All-Syracuse 13, Goodyear 1. Referee- Dr. Murphy. Timer- Dorsey. Scorer- Nolan. 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- ‘Red Hot’ Pro Fives To Clash Tomorrow A pair of red-hot pro basketball teams, Chicago and Syracuse, each boasting of four-game winning streaks and each vying for a playoff spot in respective divisions of the league, will tangle tomorrow night before an expected sellout crowd at the Jefferson Street Armory. Spurred by the return of George Mikan to the line-up, with “Mr. Basketball,” as he is sometimes called, averaging better than 20 points per game since his return. The Gears, who had whipped Detroit, Toledo and Oshkosh in the present streak, stopped Detroit again last night, and can run the streak to five games with a win over Toledo tonight. Syracuse meanwhile has been setting a fast pace since Christmas, with the club winning 10 of its last 14 league games. It too has victories to show in its last four starts, defeating Oshkosh twice, Toledo and Detroit. Following tomorrow night’s game the Nats have but seven more home engagements, with a like number on the road. The complete Syracuse league schedule for the balance of the year follows: Home- Thurs., Feb. 20, Youngstown; Mon., Feb. 24, Moline; Thurs, March 6, Fort Wayne; Mon., March 10, Rochester; Thurs., March 13, Sheboygan. Game dates must be rescheduled with Anderson and Sheboygan. Away- Sun., Feb. 16, Fort Wayne; Mon., Feb. 17, Anderson; Tues., Feb. 18, Indianapolis; Thurs., Feb. 27, Toledo; Sat., March 1, Rochester; Tues., March 11, Detroit. Game to be rescheduled with Sheboygan. ---- Nats Romp Home At Cortland, 81-40 In Cortland last night, Coach Benny Borgmann used his regulars as little as possible while the Nats romped to an 81 to 40 victory over the Cortland Legion team. It was the 17th exhibition victory in 23 engagements for the Nats this season. John Chaney topped the scoring with 20 points followed by Bill McCahan with 18 and Bob Nugent with 13. NATIONALS: Chaney, lf (9-2-20), Rizzo (1-1-3), Nugent, rf (6-1-13), Dugger, (4-0-8), Novak, c (2-0-4), Meehan, lg (6-1-11), Nelmark, (2-0-4), McCahan, lg (9-0-18, Sharkey (0-0-0) TOTALS (38-5-81). CORTLAND: Poradoski, lf (6-3-15), Osadehay (0-1-1), W Boggs, rf (0-0-0), Stark (3-0-6), K Boggs, c (1-0-2), Harris, lg (1-1-3), Moiseichik (4-3-11), Crumb, rg (1-0-2) TOTALS (16-8-40). 1962 Utica Daily Press- Nats Defeat Pistons, 132-116; Celtics Crush Packers By 33 Points Syracuse—The Syracuse Nats, paced by a first half scoring burst by the giant Swede Halbrook, took an early lead then held off the Detroit Pistons, 132-116, in a National Basketball Association game yesterday. Halbrook, the Nats' 7-foot-3 center, struck for 16 points in the second period as Syracuse forged a 68-57 lead that stood up the rest of the way. Halbrook, who sat out the last half and played only 16 minutes finished with 20 points, his career high as a pro. The outside shooting of Detroit's Don Ohl and Gene Shue kept the Pistons in the game, but couldn't make up the difference. The closest Detroit came in the second half was nine points, in a fourth period rally. Jackie Moreland led that charge, hitting for 14 points in the Pistons' last big push. Dolph Schayes, who suffered a fractured cheek bone in Boston Dec. 26, made his first start for Syracuse in almost seven weeks. He finished with 14 points. Ohl led all scorers with 24 points while Hal Greer paced Syracuse with 23. DETROIT: Ohl (9-6-24), Shue (7-1-15), Moreland (7-5-19), Dukes (3-4-10), Egan (0-0-0), Ferry (4-2-10), Howell (2-5-9), Jones (1-1-3), Lee (4-8-16), Scott (3-4-10) TOTALS (40-36-116). SYRACUSE: Greer (8-7-23), Schayes (5-4-14), Gambee (3-3-9), Roberts (5-2-12), Shaffer (8-0-16), Kerr (7-0-14), Halbrook (6-8-20), Neumann (5-3-13), Bianchi (4-3-11) TOTALS (51-30-132). Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1961-62 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:February 12 Category:Bianchi Category:Borgmann Category:Casey Category:Chaney Category:Crisp Category:Dugger Category:Gambee Category:Greer Category:Halbrook Category:Kerr Category:Lynch Category:Martin Category:McCahan Category:Meehan Category:Moiseichik Category:Nelmark Category:Neumann Category:Novak Category:Nugent Category:Rafter Category:Rizzo Category:Roberts Category:Schayes Category:Shaffer Category:Sharkey Category:Simons Category:Sweltzer Category:Tormey